


Picking Ants out of The Sugar Bowl

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Crossover, Gen, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is full of optimism in getting the Young Avengers and Teen Titans to work together. Neither Cassie is really sharing his enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Ants out of The Sugar Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Double-dipping! Written for the 90 Years of Awesome meme and the "picking ants out of the sugarbowl" prompt at mundane_bingo.

No one could ever say that Cassie Lang didn't love the Avengers. Her father had been one and she considered many of the current line-up her adoptive aunts and uncles.

But, admittedly, it was difficult to understand what they were thinking, more than half the time. Besides that whole Civil War mess - something Cassie and her teammates had gotten over in a fraction of the time it took the so-called "adult" Avengers to do the same - there was the current Steve Rogers regime.

As much as Cassie loved Steve, as much as he was _everyone's_ favorite uncle, and as much as Cassie was glad for the Civil War mess to be over, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that all the current efforts were a band aide on what had been a gushing slice across the aorta.

The Avengers' decision that the Young Avengers and the Teen Titans needed to train together, after the disastrous previous attempts to do so, only helped to prove Cassie's suspicion correct.

Which wasn't to say that she didn't think it was amusing, because watching Kate and Eli contemplate every type of pain this side of homicide for Red Robin and Superboy definitely qualified as hilarious. But since the fallout of the Civil War mess, arguing with heroes failed to be the fun sport it once was, and Cassie couldn't actively participate in the "your team isn't as good as my team" argument.

Instead, she took a seat at the table and poked at the tea Jarvis had prepared for them. It had been discarded so long - in favor of argument, of course - that there was a steady trail of ants leading to and from the sugar bowl. Cassie ignored the slight tug in her heart that the sight gave her, and began to gently pick the ants out.

She was somewhat surprised when she was joined by Wonder Girl when she was on ant number three.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting with Hulkling?" Cassie asked, before she thought better of it.

Instead of the expected agitation, Wonder Girl just flashed her an embarrassed look. Cassie caught it out of the corner of her eye while she was picking up ant number four. She pretended not to notice, because she was pretty sure that's what you were supposed to do when people looked embarrassed about their own team.

"Our teams don't seem to be getting along very well," Wonder Girl finally said, sounding much more diplomatic than Cassie remembered her being previously.

"Yeah, Steve is going to be _very_ disappointed," Cassie admitted, taking time to give them another glance. She was still pretty sure Kate could take Red Robin.

"He certainly seems very determined to make our groups get along," Wonder Girl answered, and to Cassie, it sounded as though Wonder Girl was trying really _hard_ to be polite.

How could anyone ever disapprove of Steve Rogers?

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?"

Wonder Girl gave a shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not very used to it."

"I'm sure the Justice League wants you to 'grow up' to be happy, productive heroes, too."

Again, Wonder Girl gave that embarrassed shrug. Ah, not disappointment, then. More like jealousy. Well, that Cassie could understand. The Justice League was okay, but the Avengers they were not. "The League ... is kind of in flux a lot. I think the last time they were really concerned about things was when we originally formed. A lot's happened since then."

That was certainly the opposite of the Avengers always poking their nose in the Young Avengers' business. "But you have the older Teen Titans, right? I'm a little iffy on their history, but Wiccan is a fanboy of every - oh. Not so much?" Because when someone looked at her like that, Cassie was smart enough to shut up.

"You saw what happened in Star City?" Wonder Girl asked quietly.

"Yeah, happened about the same time as the situation at Asgard. Prometheus certainly chose a convenient time to attack."

"It ... affected one of ours. One of our _best._ I think the older Titans are going to be distracted for a while."

Cassie considered the damage she had heard about, then she considered one of her team being caught in the middle. She shuddered inwardly for a moment. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped all of that on you like that. I'm not sure why I did, other than you're a really good listener."

"Hey, have you met my team? I love them, but a team with Hawkeye, Wiccan, Speed, and Patriot, someone needed to be listener, and Vision and Hulkling occasionally suck at it."

Wonder Girl laughed softly. "Speaking of our team, do you suppose we should go pull apart them apart before there is bloodshed?"

Cassie nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Oh, and Wonder Girl? I wouldn't worry too much about the League or the Titans being distracted. Steve Rogers has a thing for strays and it appears to have extended to you."

Wonder Girl looked at her skeptically. "I downed Air Force One once."

"The only thing Uncle Steve likes more than strays is second chances. Just ask Hawkeye sometime - the first one, I mean."

Wonder Girl flashed her a grin and headed back towards the scuffle. Cassie carefully removed the last of the ants and wiped up the sugar before joining her.


End file.
